Production of audiovisual content such as movies and television shows is performed using a number of artistic entities. A director controls the sequence of activities as they are being recorded, such as the location of actors and the delivery of their lines. A lighting specialist controls the ambient and direct lighting, and a camera specialist controls camera settings and movements. A make-up artist controls the use of make-up on actors. Synchronization of all of these artistic entities has never been automated, and automation has not even been contemplated.